


Light

by Sakura85



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura85/pseuds/Sakura85
Summary: This is my first work in english. I hope it's not that bad. It is something which goes through my mind each time I listen to "Zion" by Fluke. That sound is extremely inspiring, so I decided to write down my idea.Try to imagine that song playing in the backround.Thanks for reading ;)





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english. I hope it's not that bad. It is something which goes through my mind each time I listen to "Zion" by Fluke. That sound is extremely inspiring, so I decided to write down my idea.  
> Try to imagine that song playing in the backround.  
> Thanks for reading ;)

"Zion, hear me! It is true, what many of you have heard. The machines have gathered an army and as I speak, that army is drawing nearer to our home. Believe me when I say we have a difficult time ahead of us. But if we are to be prepared for it, we must first shed our fear of it. I stand here before you now truthfully unafraid. Why? Because I believe something you do not? No! I stand here without fear because I remember. I remember that I am here not because of the path that lies before me but because of the path that lies behind me. I remember that for 100 years we have fought these machines. I remember that for 100 years they have sent their armies to destroy us. And after a century of war, I remember that which matters most: We are still here! Tonight, let us send a message to that army. Tonight, let us shake this cave. Tonight, let us tremble these halls of earth, steel, and stone. Let us be heard from red core to black sky. Tonight, let us make them remember: This is Zion and we are not afraid!"

The air was thick and full of energy. Everyone screamed with proud and courage in their eyes. If they had to face another war, they were ready.  
She was not in that crowd. She stood in one of the hundreds of cave digs of Zion, watching and listening to the speech of Morpheus with admiration.  
But something was wrong. Something inside there was not in place, she could feel it, and it caused her goosebumps. As she was a very intuitive person, her eyes wandered around her surroundings, searching for something.  
Meanwhile the sound of drums was spreading, it became more and more intense, while she was still looking for something she didn't knew what it was. Or who.  
She felt observed, someone was watching her.  
"Ms. Henderson"  
...that voice: cold, deep, piercing.  
Smith.  
She froze and for a moment her eyes widened...his clean smell...  
She knew he was standing close behind her, with his usual frown, wearing his sunglasses, pointing his Desert Eagle straight to her head.  
She turned, apparently calm and controlled, but her heart was almost exploding.  
No gun pointed at her, no intention to do so.  
"Disappointed, Ms. Henderson?"  
"Surprised, Smith".  
Silence...only the drums could be heard, it was getting warm.  
His look was calm, almost polite.  
She instead felt petrified, and he could sense it.  
"How did you get in here? They would immediately come to tra to kill you if I start to scream".  
"Yes. But as I can see you don't seem intendet to. It would be interesting to know...why". By saying that last word painfully slow, he raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?" she whispered, her courage getting weaker and she could not look at him...she hated this feeling of submission. He made her feel weak.  
He suddenly stepped forward.  
"As I sense something else than fear towards me each time we have the pleasure to meet, maybe it is you that wants something, from me".  
She looked at him with amazement and anger.  
This can't be possibile...he can't sense feelings, so why should he notice that she is not afraid but attracted to him?  
"I was programmed to unterstand body language, and as humans aren't capable of containing, neither hold back their foolish feelings, I had a lot of time to study and improve my knowledge".  
He stopped.  
"The only thing I never understood, is why yours is the only smell which does not disgust me".  
"...wha..."  
"It's no secret that I despise humans, but some of you are less annoying to interact with. After a while I came to the conclusion that you are one of them".  
She listened, hoping he could not hear her heart racing and her embarrassment rising.  
He was a bastard, an agent, but he was magnetic. His moves were clean and perfect, his way of talking almost hypnotizing, and she hoped he would not step closer.  
He did.  
"Well, Ms. Henderson. No response? No...accuses or insults?"  
"...no" she answered.  
She was feeling like slowly fainting.  
There was an agent in front of her, inside Zion, no one knew where she was and she could have been killed right now.  
Why did he went to her? Why not Neo, Morpheus or Trinity?  
If he could sense body language, was he here for a purpose?  
Many thoughts, not one was clear and rational.  
"What do you want from me Smith?"  
She was afraid of his answer.  
Long silence.  
"Give me something no other agent ever had, and maybe I'm forthcoming and will kill you another time".  
"Is there anything left that you don't already had? Knowledge, power, high intelligence, speed, control...what else can an agent possibly aim for?"  
"I take that as a compliment".  
They stared at each other, and for a split second her eyes wandered to his lips and back to his hidden eyes.  
She was so aroused it was almost intolerable, and if he wanted something no other agent ever knew or had, she knew exactly what she was going to give him.  
This time she moved, lifting her hand slowly towards his ear.  
The heat in the cave was at it's highest, the soft lights and the danger of the situation increased her want for him.  
She was not in awe anymore. He wanted something from her, and she had the upper hand of the situation.  
"How can you say you know humans when you never experienced their most primal instincts? When you never touched someone"  
The tip of her index finger touched slightly his ear, removing the earpiece.  
He stood straight and didn't react. Just his adam's apple jumped a bit.  
"You have to trust me, Smith. Are you capable to trust a human being?"  
"There was never need to do so", his voice was lower now. He was...confused?  
Still fixing him, also the other hand reached his face.  
"Are you programmed to touch someone without killing him?"  
"You underestimate me, Ms. Henderson".  
She took off his sunglasses, and was now drowning in unnaturally blue eyes.  
He was wonderfully and so goddamn handsome.  
"You are one of the very few humans who look straight at me with not the slightest bit of fear. How...do you do it?"  
"There are feelings far more powerful than fear. They can also paralyse, make you lose control and blur your rational part."  
She moved closer to him, she could feel the heat of his body. A program transmits heat.  
"Your smell, Ms. Henderson...".  
"What do you smell, Smith?" she asked with a light smile.  
"Light".  
"Do you want to know what light tastes like?" and with that she puts one hand on the back of his head and softly lifts to carress his lips with hers.  
Slowly she kissed the agent, who stared at her with confusion and hesitation.  
She had to guide him.  
Her lips parted lightly, showing him what to do next, but for a moment he didn't respond.  
"Trust me Smith, I won't harm you. Study me while I am as human as possible."  
She deepened the kiss. Now she could not hide her want anymore.  
The heat he received from her made him shiver. His body was answering to this human contact, and with some hesitation, he kissed her back.  
She opened her eyes and they were locked into each other again.  
What was she doing to him? Why was he responding this way? Why did he like what was happening? And how could he be capable of doing it?  
The kiss deepened more and more, and his hands were on her arms, her shoulders, her waist. A soft moan escaped her, and her lower body magnetically reached his. God, how she wanted him.  
Her look was now full of lust and eager.  
She touched his mouth with her tongue , and so did he, searching, exploring, discovering, tasting, feeling the light he always saw in her.  
She stopped the kiss, staring at him breathless and triumphant.  
"After you go numb, it'll be the most wonderful and powerful thing an agent ever experienced, Agent Smith".


End file.
